


Kitten Confusion

by heartsyhawk



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Slavery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: Part of Handers Reverse Big BangWhile discussing a potential new mouser for Hawke's estate, Anders becomes upset and Justice rises to the surface. Hawke helps calm them down.





	Kitten Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of a colaberation between me and Voidtakeyou on tumblr for the Handers Reverse Big Bang. The absolutely gorgeous art is embedded below the story!
> 
> Justice's voice is a little tricky to write, but I went with italicized capslock for sack of recognition.

Minerva Hawke was whistling happily to herself as she searched her bag for the key to the manor. She’d had a lovely afternoon at the Low Town Market with Merrill and Isabela, and had been looking forward to having a nice quiet meal with Anders all day. They had both had busy weeks and there hadn’t been as much time to spend together as either of them would have liked. But he’d had a slow week in the clinic and his assistant had persuaded him to leave early tonight because she and a few volunteers could look after things in his absence (she also promised if an emergency his skills were required came up they would send a runner through the manor’s basement).

If she was honest, and she usually was, Hawke was looking as forward to the food as she was the company. Aveline had given her a book of Fereldan recipes and Orana had been enthusiastically cooking dishes that reminded Hawke of her first home for weeks. She had a gift for adding little Tevinter twists that made everything new and nostalgic all at the same time. Tonight she had promised she’d attempt a potato and leek soup and bake some fresh cinnamon buns. The soup would be amazing, all her soups were. The buns however, Hawke was fairly certain Orana charmed right from the Maker’s table every time she baked them.

She found the key and clicked open the door. She grinned as she stepped into the entry way and was enveloped in a whole bunch of wonderful smells. She heard the telltale clacking of nails and thundering of paws as her Mabari raced to greet her and her heart swelled. She really loved coming home like this and had just enough time to wonder if Anders was in yet before she heard the yelling.

“ _THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!”_

She had only kicked off one boot but took off running down the hall anyway. Justice. He didn’t put in an appearance too often, but it wasn’t something you could ignore. Her dog met her half way and started barking as he he turned back the way he came, clearly expecting a good chase.

She had no idea what to expect and her mind raced through a series of possible explanations. Her first thought was maybe Anders had found another of Isabela’s filthy “friend fiction” novellas and the content had startled the spirit; the last one Justice had featured in dealt a lot with the concept of Justice being _hard_ and _rigid_ and _satisfying_ and he wouldn’t be the first of their group to be displeased by the whole thing. As amusing as the thought was, Hawke was sure it wasn’t something quite so silly. Maybe something had gone wrong with the mage underground, or the clinic. Maybe it was to do with the Wardens; Anders had been sure the fiasco with the Grey Warden prison would come back to bite them somehow. She supposed it could be something the Templars had done, though the dog would have warned her if any were in or near the house. In any case, whatever it was that had upset Anders and Justice needed to be dealt with.

She and the dog skidded into the kitchen, panting to catch their breath. The mabari went to his water dish and drank heartily before flopping bonelessly in front of the fire place as though nothing was amiss. Hawke stared, bewildered, between Bodahn, Sandal, Orana, and Anders, who had his back to the doorway.

“May I ask what is going on in here?” She asked carefully. “I practically heard Justice from the street.”

“Ah, it seems there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Bodahn fretted with his hands. “But welcome home, Messere! I apologize for not being at the door to take your coat--”

“It’s quite alright, Bodahn. What kind of misunderstanding?”

“It’s my fault, I’m afraid,” Orana spoke up.

“Of course it isn’t dear girl, there’s no fault to be had,” Bodahn said gently. “Though if there was, surely it would be mine.”

“ _THEY WISH TO ACQUIRE AND KEEP A SLAVE IN_ _THIS HOME.”_ Justice turned to explain. His voice radiated a cold fury. “ _THAT CANNOT BE ACCEPTED_ _._ _IT IS UNTHINKABLE THAT YOU SHOULD BE THE SORT TO ALLOW SUCH A DESPICABLE ACT_ _.”_

“A _what?!”_ Hawke gaped at Orana and Bodahn for an explanation.

“No, no, we certainly don’t want a...that’s preposterous,” Bodahn shook his head and continued nervously. “This is just quite an old house, Messere, and it’s near impossible to keep the rats and mice out. My boy had done, well, s _omething_ , that seemed to work for a while, but they’re back with a vengeance since the cold is setting in. And of course we cannot just have rodents in the larder or the kitchen. Orana and I have tried near enough to everything, but they keep getting in. Tricky little devils, they are. It was Orana who remembered Messesre Anders is terribly fond of cats.”

“Cats?” Hawke asked simply.

“I thought a cat might help, you see,” Orana said quickly. “We always had kitchen cats in Tevinter. They were lovely companions and kept the rodents under control. And Mr. Anders always speaks so fondly of that kitten he had when he was with the Wardens. I thought it would be a perfect solution.”

Hawke raised an eyebrow. “I cannot say I can think of a reason why it wouldn’t be...or how it relates to Justice being upset about slavery.”

“ _STEALING_ _AN INFANT FROM ITS MOTHER AND FORCING IT TO LABOR AT ANOTHER’S BIDDING IS UNJUST.”_ Justice said sourly. “ _IT IS AN ACTION BEYOND DECENCY.”_

Hawke nodded her head. “Well, when you put it that way it sounds pretty bad. But you know me. You know how I feel slavery. Would you truly believe I would be a slaver?”

Anders’s face with Justice’s shimmering fade energy stared hard at her for a solid minute.

“ _IT WOULD NOT BE IN LINE WITH YOUR PAST ACTIONS,”_ he conceded finaly.

“Exactly,” Hawke said soothingly. “Nobody here wants a slave. And Orana is right, Anders does dearly love cats. Even if all the rest of us were rotten to the core, Anders would make sure any cat living with us was treated well.”

“ _YOU SPEAK T_ _HE TRUTH_ _. THE ANIMAL_ _WOULD NOT_ _TO COME TO HARM.”_ Justice acknowledged. “ _BUT STILL YOU ASK TO ENSLAVE AN INFANT_ _TO CONTROL THE PEST POPULATION.”_

“Cats like hunting, Justice. It’s fun for them, and it’s in their nature,” Hawke explained with a smile. “Even a cat well fed and spoiled with treats and cream will hunt. That’s how they came to be domesticated in the first place. People gave them food and affection in exchange for hunting rodents that made the people sick or ate all their food.”

“ _THE RELATIONSHIP IS MUTUALLY BENEFICIAL?”_

“Definitely,” Hawke nodded. “Even if the cats only eat what they kill they enjoy being around people, sleeping in our beds, getting petted and groomed, having protection from predators. It’s almost the same with dogs. Pets get a lot from being taken care of by people, and people get a lot from a pet. Sometimes it’s companionship, sometimes it’s protection in battle, sometimes it’s keeping rodents out of the flour and rice.”

“TRULY THAT DOES MAKE _A REASONABLE DEGREE OF_ _SENSE.”_

“I’m certain Anders has plenty of insight about having pet cats,” Hawke said reasonably. “I know he’s had quite a few.”

“ _YES_ ; _SER POUNCE A LOT WITH THE WARDENS, MISTER WIGGUMS IN KINLOCH HOLD,_ _LADY FLUFFERS AND PRINCESS MITTENS AS A BOY._ _AND_ _THERE ARE SOME_ _FRAGMENTS OF MEMORY FROM THE WARDEN KRISTOFF WHO HAD A BELOVED TOMCAT CALLED FRISKY._ _”_

“Then surely you know how wonderful pets can be,” Hawke set her hand on his shoulder.

“ _MEMORIES AND EMOTIONS OF PETS ARE FOND ONES INDEED_ _,”_ Justice said cautiously. “ _HOWEVER THERE ARE SIGNIFICANTLY STRONGER EMOTIONS ABOUT_ _THE CRUELTY OF_ _SEPARATING MOTHERS AND THEIR CHILDREN.”_

“Oh, Love,” Hawke took a sharp breath. “Oh Sweetheart,” she said gently, shaking her head. “Of course that would be upsetting to you. I am so sorry.” She wrapped her lover into a tight hug. “What happened to you was unconscionable and wrong. For what it is worth, we would never take a little one from his mother unless both were ready.”

“ _THAT WAS NOT THE ONLY CONCERN AT HAND,”_ Justice scowled.

“I know, I think I can guess the issue,” Hawke rolled her eyes affectionately. “I’m sure you are worried that a little kitty would be a distraction from fighting the good fight for Thedas’s mages. But I think you’d find a home with less mice in the sugar and a little dozy friend purring at you to be quite--”

“ _NO, YOU HAVE HELPED CLARIFY THAT SOME DISTRACTIONS ARE...QUITE WORTHWHILE.”_

“Aw, flatterer,” Hawke grinned and tightened the hug.

“ _THE WAY THE YOUNG LADY SPOKE OF ACQUIRING THE CAT IN QUESTION WAS MOST DISTRESSING.”_ Justice said curtly. “ _IT WAS UNBEARABLE.”_

“Orana? Do you know what he means?” Hawke asked gently, without breaking the hug. She rubbed Anders’s back and Justice stood stiffly in her arms, trembling slightly.

“Yes,” Orana’s ears twitched nervously. “When I was in Tevinter, I was brought to the market on auction days to help carry parcels or coins. I observed my former mistress purchasing many slaves. I think the problem was that I suggested to Messere Bodahn that looking at cats with the same critical eye would be helpful,” She said quietly.

“Ah,” Hawke winced. 

“ _THE WORTH OF_ _AN INDIVIDUAL CANNOT BE DETERMINED BY EXAMINING THEIR BODY, THEIR EARS, THEIR TEETH, THEIR EXOTIC TRAITS OR BY LISTING DESIRABLE SKILLS.”_ Justice growled. “ _IT IS AN INJUSTICE NONE SHOULD FACE REGARDLESS OF THEIR SPECIES. AND YET IT IS HAPPENING REGULARLY._ _THERE ARE MANY WHO SEE FIT TO TRANSLATE HOW ATTRACTIVE AND SERVIENT A BEING IS INTO A SUM OF COIN. WE EXPECT THESE THINGS IN TEVINTER BUT TO KNOW IT IS HAPPENING UNDER OUR NOSE IN THIS CITY_ _ALONG WITH SO MUCH OTHER INJUSTICE AND CORRUPTION IS A MONSTROUS BURDEN THAT CANNOT BE ALLOWED.”_

“You aren’t wrong,” Hawke said firmly. “It is horrible and happening all over the world and Kirkwall festers with it and so many other vile things. But Kirkwall has you. It has you running a free clinic for the most vulnerable people in this city and secreting mages out of the Gallows while publicly trying to appeal to the Viscount and Night Commander and the Chantry itself to see mages as people.” She released him from the hug and stepped back just enough to look at his face and touch his cheek. “You’re a beacon of hope.”

Justice was silent for a moment and then he smiled thoughtfully. “ _YOU HAVE DONE MUCH FOR THIS WRETCHED PLACE AS WELL.”_

She shrugged modestly. “It’s the least I can do. I hate slavery and oppression too, Love.”

“ _YES. YOU HAVE PROVEN THIS SEVERAL TIMES OVER. THAT DETAIL IS IMPORTANT TO BE REMEMBERED IN THE FUTURE.”_

“It would be helpful,” she teased. “But I know this outburst isn’t about me. Or even only about Orana suggesting we examine a cats eyes and ears and teeth. Right?”

Justice frowned. “ _PERHAPS IT IS NOT,”_ he agreed. “ _THIS PLACE AND THESE TIMES LEAVE LITTLE ROOM FOR RIGHTEOUS FURY TO COOL._ _ANGER AND FEAR SIMMER CLOSE TO SURFACE ALWAYS AS_ _THE SITUATION FOR MAGES GROWS CONSISTENTLY MORE DIRE. SLAVERS ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS MORE THAN EVER. IT IS POSSIBLE THE YOUNG LADY’S ALLUSION TO THE WAYS IN WHICH ACQUIRING A CAT WOULD NOT BE DISSIMILAR TO_ _EXAMINING AN ELF FOR PURCHASE WAS A TIPPING POINT.”_

“Sounds pretty reasonable to me,” Hawke said softly. “I am so sorry you were upset. But I think you gave us all a bit of a fright.” She glanced at Bodahn, still fretting with his hands and Orana, whose ears kept twitching down slightly.

“ _THAT WAS UNINTENTIONAL,”_ Justice turned to Bodahn and Orana. “ _HOWEVER IT WAS ALSO AN UNCALLED FOR RESPONSE TO THE SITUATION_ _AND FOR THAT BOTH OF YOU HAVE MY SINCEREST APOLOGI_ _ES.”_

“Oh, simple misunderstandings happen all the time, Messere,” Bodahn said cordially. “Now, I still believe a cat is an ideal solution to our problem, but if it is that distressing, mayhap I should look into another sort of fix...surely something would work.”

“ _NO, A CAT IS FAR MORE REASONABLE THAN OTHER PEST CONTROL METHODS. POISON OR TRAPS ARE AN INJUSTICE IN AND OF THEMSELVES. AND...A CAT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE. BUT IT MUST BE TREATED AS WELL AS POSSIBLE.”_

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hawke promised. “And if it helps make the idea of the process less disturbing, I promise we can find the mangiest, half blind little thing in the whole of Kirkwall and love it just as much as other Hightowners love their fancy fluffy prissy cats. Would that work?”

“ _IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU KNOW THAT YOU WOULD THINK SUCH A THING, LET ALONE OFFER IT,"_ Justice said reverently. He looked back at Orana. " _I MUST MAKE THIS OUTBURST UP TO YOU, MY LADY. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MOST GENTLE AND CONSIDERATE. IT WAS WRONG OF ME TO ACCUSE EITHER YOU OR THE DWARF OF HAVING SUCH CORRUPT DESIRES AND NEITHER OF YOU DESERVED TO BE SO SNAPPED AT."_

 "Oh, it's alright, Messere. Really." Orana said kindly.

" _IT IS NOT. T_ _HE WAY WE REACTED WAS UNJUST IN REGARDS TO YOUR PERSONAL EXPERIENCES AND INSENSITIVE IN GENERAL."_   Justice sounded stricken. " _YOUR INTENT WAS KIND AND IT WAS REPAID WITH AN ACCUSATION THAT YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A SLAVER."_

Hawke sighed and shook her head. "It's a misunderstanding that is more cleared up now," she said kindly but firmly. "There doesn't seem to be lasting harm done. Now, I think it would be in everyone's best interest to go and eat the lovely food Orana has prepared for us. And then perhaps we can talk more about the cat situation."

 _"ANDERS HAS EXPRESSSED A PREFERENCE FOR TABBIES,"_ Justice said sagely. 

"I remember," Hawke said fondly. "Does that go for you as well?"

Anders's face scrunched in contemplation. " _WE SHARE FEELINGS SO STRONGLY IT WOULD BE DIFFICULT TO SEPARATE THEM."_

 _"_ Fair enough," she nodded. "But right now I have some really strong feelings about soup and cinnamon rolls, Love." 

" _HAWKE,"_ Justice asked suddenly. " _NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR STANCE OR WHETHER YOU WANT A CAT TO JOIN OUR HOUSEHOLD OR NOT."_

Hawke stared at him for a moment and then grabbed him by his coat and spun him into a deep, dipped kiss. "I love you," She murmured before kissing him again.

The staff he'd been holding almost slipped from his grasp as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back with a burning ferocity. After a moment the fade energy receded and it was Anders blinking up at her with a half-dazed grin.

"That wasn't quite an answer, Sweetheart," he said lazily.

"I thought it was," Hawke shrugged. "But if my meaning wasn't clear, that kiss was me saying 'I'll do anything that keeps you safe and makes you happy'."

"Did you mean what you said about looking for a scruffy looking cat to avoid it feeling like we're buying a person at a slave auction?"

"Every word, Sweetie," she promised.

He beamed at her. "You're sweet. And you really don't mind getting a cat?"

"Of course I don't."

"Truly you are a marvel among the other people in this city," Anders whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really cute when you're in awe of someone?" Hawke laughed joyfully.

Anders beamed and held his hands to his cheeks to try and hide the spreading blush on his cheeks. "Aw, you think I'm cute?"

"As a button," Hawke agreed quickly. "You and Justice both. Extra especially when you're blushing like that!" She gave him a soft smile and reached for his hand. "Let's go eat supper. The sooner we're done the sooner we can get back to figuring out how best to handle this cat stuff."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voidtakeyou made the wonderful fanart.


End file.
